earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation
The page looks more like a Mother page now, it was boring before. Great work Mato ^^ 17:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC)Mur :No, this page looks stupid with words linking to fan art. If people don't like the information on the Earthbound wiki, rather than bitch about how information is incorrect, people should try hitting "edit this page" and correcting it. After all, that's the whole reason wikis are so easily accessible. Just cuz Mato doesn't like a wiki article for his own project because of one prob with the release date, so what, he's a developer. Get used to it. What he's involved in doing is a real good thing for both English and non-Japanese fans (since the patch will make way for future translations and all), but seriously, this wiki actually has some good information, though most of it applies to EarthBound. There's no reason to shit talk a site just because of one mistake with the release date of a project he's involved in. Just correct it and move on, no big deal. SMAAAASH!! 19:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC) you have no respect for Mato and his work if you did you would leave the fan art that Mato received for all the work he did on it there and that is the -least- you could do for the hard work he is doing. Also if you did not like how it looked with the fan art then you are not a true Mother fan. 03:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC)Mur :I want to start by saying shame on you for putting these words in my mouth. This is a wiki that is attempting to make an informative database of Mother information. It isn't a playground for people to insert links to fan art a developer receives every five words of an article. This wiki has its reputation harmed enough as it is from Mato getting pissed over the article stating an incorrect release date, and down-talking it on a site where countless Mother fans visit. One small mistake such as this on a wiki that is off to an otherwise great start doesn't warrant that kind of attitude. For your information, of course I respect Mato. What part of my statement that What he's involved in doing is a real good thing for both English and non-Japanese fans (since the patch will make way for future translations and all) are you misinterpreting? If you think removing fan art that in fact belongs on the MOTHER 3 Fan Translation website is an act of disrespect then I have no patience to reason with you. This artwork doesn't belong here in the first place, it has nothing to do with disrespect to anybody. Mato was critical of this article over one mistake, and has voiced this criticism to countless fans. In order to be taken seriously in spite of all this, the last thing this wiki needs is an article with absurd links to fan art sent to and meant to be hosted by the developer. SMAAAASH!! 03:28, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Okay whoever keeps undoing my edits explain why. GBev 03:47, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :I already have explained why in the edit summary. This isn't going to be our only article not to have a proper lead. Especially with the negative attention it's already attracted. See that discussion above, the situation is put rather well. Obviously this article is not the product of those making the fan translation. Everyone knows Tomato and Jeffman and etc. are not involved with this. It's a wiki, meaning community based. To say "do not take this as fact" is to completely debunk this article, and in turn this wiki's ability to be taken seriously, and that kind of attention is unnecessary over one article of a fan release. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 04:06, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Fine but at least let me leave a few quotes from Mato at the bottom stating when the fan translation will be completed. GBev 15:15, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't see why have a fan page if the fans cannot put stuff here that attends to the translation team that is actually translating the game...you do not make sense. You had a chance to make this wiki look more fan base and have a positive outlook when you so put it got a negative view on it but you will rather say "Get used to it" people who put forth a lot of time and effort to bring something of good quality and for the community without any payment and that in its self is rude. 15:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC)Mur Because this is not supposed to look like a Fan Art page, the goal is that people come here for actual information. If you post fan stuff everywhere, it'll look fake. Don't do that. GBev 16:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :GBev makes it simply put. Plus, I can't understand half of what you're saying so it's difficult to get whatever it is you're trying to argue. SMAAAASH!! saying "get used to it" refers to Tomato and company, obviously not in a disrespecting manner, but that as a team who is developing something that pertains to this wiki, obviously there would be an article for it here. And for example, there are countless articles for products in development on Wikipedia, and I'm sure that if there is just one mistake in that article, it wouldn't cause them to be like, "This website is so useless, it can't report anything right. Just on behalf of this jargon, let's make a new statement so they don't have to pull facts out of buttland," and such. Especially since Wikipedia has actual vandals, something EarthBound Wiki has very few of. If you're a developer of something, you should expect that somewhere there is going to be a third-party report about it, and you shouldn't fly off the handle and bring it down over one mistake. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 16:28, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Changes in the translation I noticed, only by screenshot in Starmen.Net's Mother 3 Walkthrough, that Yokuba's name was changed to Assad and Yoshikoshi (Kumatora's alter ego) was changed to Violet. Sooo... what should we refer to them on the pages? Yokuba, or Assad? Yoshikoshi, or Violet...? 03:53, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :I guess we'll see if the final version of the translation had their names appear that way. The translators did a good job on everything else thus far in my own playthrough. For example, the Japanese "Tazumilli Village" is "Tazmily Village" in the translation, as this was its English variant in EarthBound 64. There must be an explanation for the name changes though, then again I don't know any Japanese so I can't make any possible connections between "Yokuba" and "Assad" and "Yoshikoshi" and "Violet". This is the first time the game has been playable in complete English though, and even though it's unofficial, the people who actually translated it have professional translating skills, so it's likely that they made the connections between these words. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 04:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Where I'm at in the patched game, Yokuba is named "Fassad". [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 23:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC)